lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasiri's clan
Cheezi Chungu Janja Madoa Nne Tano Tunu Wema |location = The Outlands |appearances = The Lion Guard }} Jasiri's clan is a clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. Information ''The Lion Guard'' "Lions of the Outlands" When a pride of lions known as the Outsiders drives Jasiri's clan from their watering hole, Jasiri goes to her friend Kion for help. She brings him back to the Outlands and admits that she had not been sure that he would help her. Kion replies that the Outsiders likely do not know that Jasiri is good and that it is simply a misunderstanding. Just then, the two arrive at the clan's hideaway, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion attempts to greet two young hyena pups, Tunu and Wema, but they shy away from him, and Madoa explains that they have only ever met bad lions. After Kion drives off the Outsiders with the help of the Lion Guard, Madoa tells Kion that she is glad Jasiri has him for a friend. Kion tries once more to befriend the hyena pups, but Tunu and Wema simply flee again, which prompts laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Jasiri plays with two hyena pups, Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack, and Jasiri desperately attempts to protect the pups from harm. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. Madoa eventually reaches the Lion Guard and relates to them what has happened to Jasiri. Kion leads his team into the Outlands. In the Outlands, Kion suggests that Madoa leave as well in order to protect her clan. She agrees and departs, leaving the team to assess Jasiri's predicament themselves. The Lion Guard then confronts Janja and his clan, driving them off and rescuing Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema from the steam vent. The three hyenas thank the Lion Guard and return to their clan. "The Hyena Resistance" In light of learning about Scar, Jasiri convinces her clan to form a Hyena Resistance. Together, they repeatedly thwart attacks from Scar and his army. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Jasiri and her clan assist the Lion Guard in thwarting Scar’s attacks. Later, Janja visits Jasiri's watering hole and begs her to save his clan from a fire at Pride Rock. Jasiri agrees. The clan participates in the siege on the Outlands. They emerge victorious, and Janja’s clan integrates with Jasiri’s. Kion and Janja then name Jasiri the queen of the Outlands. "Journey to the Pride Lands" Janja and Jasiri travel to the Tree of Life, where they inform Kion that Zira is plotting to take over the Pride Lands. Together, the hyenas and the Lion Guard travel back to the Pride Lands. "Return to the Pride Lands" When the Lion Guard returns to the Outlands, they are greeted by Madoa, Cheezi, and Chungu. Madoa informs Jasiri that Zira has already attacked the Pride Lands and that the clan has gone into hiding, as they cannot fight lions. Jasiri commends her sister's decision. Together, the hyenas and the Lion Guard continue on. Just then, Vitani and her lionesses arrive and attack the Lion Guard. Jasiri's clan assists Kion in fighting them off. After Kiara arrives and breaks up the fight, Jasiri shares a final nuzzle with Kion and departs to reunite with her clanmates. Members Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena clans